1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing methods and printing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known printing apparatuses that can perform a first printing process, in which paper is carried by a predetermined carry amount to print an image on the paper, and a second printing process, in which the paper is carried by a carry amount that is different from the carry amount of the first printing process to print an image on the paper. (Refer, for example, to JP 11-268344A.)
When the paper is carried by a carrying member that is positioned on the upstream side in the carrying direction with respect to the print region, the quality of the printed image varies depending on whether or not the rear edge of the paper passes the carrying member during printing. On the other hand, the quality of the printed image also varies depending on whether or not the carry amount changes during printing.